Bellarke Drabbles
by sushigirlali
Summary: My Bellarke inspired drabbles. Various themes, in and out of universe. Rated T to M. Sample: Once Octavia had brought Clarke's absence to his attention, he'd left Raven in charge and taken off without a second's hesitation. His co-leader was too important to leave behind, not only for the security of the 100, but also for his personal peace of… "There you are," Bellamy panted...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The 100 or anything that relates to The 100.

**Summary: **Several weeks after Finn's death, Bellamy consoles Clarke, bringing an unexpected revelation to light.

**Rating: **T

**Continuity: **Post Spacewalker AU

**A/N:** I have a couple Bellarke prompts in my Tumblr inbox, so I'm going to start uploading the shorter ones here as I complete them. This drabble is dedicated to grlie-girl and is based on the prompt "I came to say goodbye." This ficlet is an alternative take on the events after Finn's death. It really did seem like Bellamy and Clarke held romantic feelings for each other in the early seasons, and I'm still holding onto those episodes with both hands XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Goodbye  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Bellamy sprinted through the woods, worried now. Clarke had been missing from camp for more than an hour and no one seemed to know which direction she'd gone.

"Dammit, Clarke," he muttered. "Where are you?"

Once Octavia had brought Clarke's absence to his attention, he'd left Raven in charge and taken off without a second's hesitation. His co-leader was too important to leave behind, not only for the security of the 100, but also for his personal peace of…

"There you are," Bellamy panted, spotting her telltale blonde tresses through the tree line. She was sitting with her knees tucked beneath her in the middle of a clearing, staring straight ahead. It was a hot day on earth, but the ring of greenery surrounding the area provided ample shade and cooled the humid air.

Clarke didn't look up as he approached. "Is everything okay?" she asked a little huskily.

"Everything's fine, but we're about to roll out." Bellamy tried to mask his annoyance but knew it was pointless with Clarke; she'd always been able to read him like a book.

"I know," she said softly, not taking offence at his harried tone. "I just…I came to say goodbye." She motioned toward a spot a few feet away.

Bellamy looked beyond her and promptly realized what she meant. Clarke wasn't just kneeling in the middle of a random patch of dirt; she was kneeling in front of Finn's makeshift grave. "Oh."

"Yeah," she exhaled. "I thought I'd visit him one more time before we leave the area. I doubt we'll come back now that the grounders have turned hostile."

"Do you…are you…" Bellamy bit his tongue to stop himself from asking the one question that had been burning him up inside for weeks.

"Am I what?" Clarke said curiously, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

"Bellamy," she sighed, "just ask."

"Okay. I just want–that is–I need to know–are–are you still in love with him?" he stammered.

Genuine surprise flashed across her pretty face. "No," she replied with conviction. "I cared about him, in my way, but I was never in love with him."

"Then why are you…?" he left the statement open, wanting to know the answer but not wanting to push too hard.

"To ask for forgiveness? Permission? I'm not sure," she said wistfully.

"Permission?" he wondered.

"Permission to move on," she clarified. "I did care about him, but not in the way he wanted me to. I'm sorry he died the way he did, that I had to be the one to do it. He allowed it to happen to save me, to save us, even knowing that I could never return his feelings. And I just…" Clarke trailed off, choking back tears.

Bellamy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Clarke. We don't have to talk about him if you don't want to."

"No, I need to say this," she insisted, reaching up to lace her fingers through his. "I just…feel so guilty. If I hadn't led him on, if I had just been honest about my feelings for…for you, then maybe he would still be alive."

Stunned by her confession, Bellamy could only gape at the back of her golden head.

"Bellamy?" she inquired, turning her cheek against their joined hands. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I…I don't…" he stuttered, at a loss for words.

She looked up at him at last, appearing resigned. "I'm sorry, I know this is the worst possible time to have this conversation. Just pretend I didn't say anything and we can go." Clarke gently pushed his hand away and stood.

"Clarke…" Bellamy watched as she dusted herself off, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's okay," she smiled, but her expression was sad. "Come on, I'm sure the group is getting anxious."

"Wait!" he said without thinking, pulling her around to face him.

"What?"

"Before we go back, I need to know."

"Know what?" she frowned.

Bellamy gritted his teeth and went for broke. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well, I…love you," she returned simply.

"You do?" he said, dumbfounded. _She loves me? She really loves me? _

"Yes." Clarke stepped closer, clearly encouraged by his reaction. "Do you love me too?"

"Yes—no—I don't know," he said, distracted by her proximity as much as her declaration. _"_ _She smells so good. How does she always smell so good?" _

Clarke smirked at him, placing her small hands on the front of his worn jacket. "Which is it, Blake? Yes or no?"

Knowing she could feel the rapid beat of his heart, he didn't even pretend to misunderstand her. "Yes."

This time, her smile reached her eyes. "Finally."

"No kidding," he chuckled, encircling her waist and pulling her against him. "We make a great team, princess."

"Even when we don't agree?" she joked, pressing her soft pink lips to his.

"Especially then," he murmured, thrilled to be kissing her smart mouth instead of trying to shut it for once. "We're at our best when we're forced to work together, you know."

Clarke looped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I wish we would've been honest with each other sooner," she said forlornly. He didn't have to ask what she meant; he could read her mind too.

Peering over her shoulder, Bellamy regarded Finn's grave with mixed emotions. "I'm sorry about Finn, Clarke, but what happened to him wasn't your fault."

"I know," she said, drawing back, "but it doesn't make it hurt any less. We can't lose any more people, Bellamy. Not anyone, okay?"

He nodded but didn't speak again, knowing her wish was impossible to grant. But for now, at least, they could pretend. Caressing her tearstained cheek with his knuckles, Bellamy leaned down to kiss her again. "_ I couldn't protect you, Finn, but I can protect her. I'll do everything in my power to keep her alive. I promise." _

And he did.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N:** I've turned into such a softie lol what is this ship doing to me?! Check out my Bellarke one-shots if you dug this little fic! Also! Spoilers! But I'm really enjoying season six so far! The sci-fi aspects are so cool and I love the whole invasion of the body snatches thing going on with Clarke. I hope we get her back soon though! What do y'all think?


End file.
